Half Past 11
Half Past 11 is the 10th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Gering to see the world's biggest watch store, for Daphne must buy a watch for her dad. But when a watch monster starts stealing all the watches, can the gang solve the mystery and get a watch before they are all stolen? Synopsis The gang go to the world's biggest watch store but find a monster there. Daphne and the gang are in a malt shop. Daphne says she needs to buy a gift for her dad and ship it to him, because his birthday is in three days. Shaggy and Scooby are trying to order, but to no avail. No waitress hears them. Velma remembers that they are near the town Gering, and that there is the world's biggest watch store. She suggests that they go there. So the gang agree and head to Gering. Once at Gering, the gang head to the watch store. It is called Dave's Watches. It is very huge and looks more like a department store. The gang go inside, and see there is a exhibition on a watch, so the gang head there. In the display room, there is the exhibition. It is for a golden watch that is being auctioned off. Daphne says she wants that watch for her dad. A man is talking about the watch, saying how valuable it is. Suddenly a watch monster comes out and tries to steal the watch. However, he doesn't get it and goes away. The gang go up to the stage. The gang interview the owner of the store, Dave Watchman. He says the Watch Monster has been terrorizing the store ever since he got the golden watch. Velma asks him for possible suspects and he says one is Ginny Frille, an unhappy employee, and the other is Dudley, a watchmaker who wants the watch. The gang ask him where they are, and he says that Ginny is in the storeroom and Dudley is in the watchmaking room. Shaggy picks something off the stage, and it is a piece of fabric coming from a watch. The gang split up, and Shaggy and Scooby go to the watchmaking room and the rest of the gang to the storeroom. In the watchmaking room, Shaggy and Scooby meet Dudley. He really wants the watch, and he is a really great watchmaker. Shaggy and Scooby show him the piece of fabric, and he says that it is only for very experienced watchmakers like him. He leaves to get something, and then the Watch Monster comes and chases Shaggy and Scooby. They run and escape. In the storeroom, the others meet Ginny. She is very annoying and angry with Dave. However, she cannot make watches and the only reason she is here is because she doesn't have another option. Fred and the girls thank her and meet up with Shaggy and Scooby. They tell them about Dudley and Fred decides to set a trap. Since the watches are metal, Scooby will lure the monster here and then run while Shaggy switches on a magnet, which will pull the monster, and the rest of the gang will get him. Scooby lures the monster in, however his dog tag is also getting pulled and Shaggy pushes him out of the way, releasing the monster who goes to attack Fred and the girls, but Scooby switches on the magnet and the monster is caught. The monster was Dudley. He wanted the watch for himself. Dave thanks the gang and gives them the watch as a prize. The episode ends with Daphne sending the watch. Cast and Characters Villains *Watch Monster Suspects *Dave Watchman *Ginny Frille *Dudley Culprits Locations *Malt Shop *Gering **Dave's Watches ***Storeroom ***Watchmaking room ***Display room Notes/trivia *When Scooby and Shaggy try to order at the Malt Shop, the scene is rather like the one in A Scooby-Doo Valentine. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes * Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes